


Full Moons

by AvatarQuake



Series: A collection of alternate realities [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Background MackElena/YoYoMack, F/M, POV Alternating, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: It took her a while to make the connection between the full moon and the guy on her lawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU Prompt; “i’m a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can’t really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn”

She is concerned the first time she finds the man on her backyard.

No one warned her about the crazy exhibitionist and she is about to call the police when he comes around. She observes – avoiding looking there, though an excidental glance may have happened – and he seemed confused, mortified and a little bit scared shitless.

And then he looks up, their eyes lock and for a second he seems awestruck, then frowns, swears and bolts like he is hunted.

A month later, Daisy sees the same guy in her backyard passed out again.

Daisy Johnson sighed and went outside with a blanket and threw it over the man.

“You are going to be crashing out here once a month naked, aren't you?” she asked his unconscious form.

When he came to, he did a double take at the blanket, before running away again – this time not noticing Daisy was looking on.

It's only the sixth time when she makes the connection between Naked Guy and Full Moon and by then she had been trying to find out who he was, worried if he was ok.

When she wakes up the next morning, she realises it was full moon last night and one glance out of her window tells her he is here.

Daisy gets down, prepares breakfast and takes a cup of coffee out to him with his quilt – she bought one with little fauns on it, just for him – and sets the items on and near him then she walks back into the house.

When he comes around, he looks surprised by the mug and the theme on the quilt, but pauses, drinks the coffee and then leaves, throwing the quilt back inside the yard the moment he had jumped out.

Daisy sighed.

“What's up with you today?” Mack asked her.

“What do you know about werewolves?” she asked her friend.

“Uh...mythical creatures, humans that turn wolf-like with the full moon?” Mack shrugged. “You know I prefer robot horror movies, Daisy.”

“So, you're saying they don't exist.”

Mack stared at her.

“Who doesn't exist?” YoYo asked, entering the coffee shop at that moment.

“Werewolves.” Daisy answered.

“Legend.” she shrugged. “One of the city's myths, too.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, better ask a history teacher.” her friend said. “So, anything new and weird in your life happening that requires knowledge of warewolves?” YoYo asked, a glint in her eye. “New boyfriend with weird sleeping patterns?”

Daisy snorted at that.

“After Mr 'Perfect', I decided I should hold back with the dating thing. In case you didn't notice, the last two weren't too great.”

“True.” Elena hummed. “Not everyone can be Mack.”

Mack blushed.

“Seriously, I am happy for you two.” Daisy said, softly, seriously.

“And we want you to be happy.” Mack said.

“So, stay together.” she smiled.

“As if I would let him go.” Elena smirked.

“You two are doing it on purpose.” he replied, trying to cover his blush.

“Hey, now, I am only looking after you two.” Daisy raised her hands. “It's not my fault Elena likes to make you blush, nor that you actually like her making you blush.”

Mack groaned. Elena, smirking proudly, patted his back.

Daisy chuckled and got to her feet.

“Better get going, or boss'll fire me for tardiness.”

“You're never late, Daisy.” Mack called after her.

The only reply he got was a quick wave of her hand, as she took off almost running.

When she moved in  Manitowoc she didn't pay too close attention to its legends, trying to move on from her parents' loss. Now, she thought it was time to do some research. And what a better place to start than the local library?

_DJ~PC_

Phil Coulson was having some really bad six months.

He had been finding himself waking up naked in the backyard of a young woman's house, after every full moon.

Who ever was the fucker who bit him had either fled the town long since and Phil was a werewolf with no pack. Or just loved watching him be this mess he was.

He didn't know why he kept going to her house and he was shocked she had yet to call the police on him, because his behavior, no matter how involuntary, bordered on stalking and harrasment by now, he was almost sure.

And yet, he found himself covered with a mug of coffee waiting for him. Every. Month.

He saw her after his fourth moon for the first time outiside of his...fury problem.

Thankfully she didn't see him, since he ducked his head and quickly turned around the nearest corner.

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down.

He had noticed quickly that she was beautiful and caring. Even though, she probably shouldn't be so open with him.

He could have been a murderer, for all she knew!

And here he was, six months later, stalking the library for anything that could help him out of his predicament.

Considering that he hasn't heard about any violent deaths, he's inclined to believe he's something like the 'wolfman' of the werewolf family.

And hasn't life taken an interesting take for Phil Coulson lately? And by that he meant completely turned upside down.

It's not like he hadn't heard the legends – he was a history professor, he had read this stuff up – but he never expected to become part of the legend itself. In the most literal way.

He was spending his time after school in the library, trying to find a cure – to no avail.

It was no surprise the next moon sneaked up on him.

_DJ~PC_

Daisy woke to the guy sprawled out in her backward. Again. She was kinda getting worried for him, too, because there's got to be something up with him if he feels safe only in her yard.

She worries if he's even got a home.

She gives him hs blanket and cup of coffee and contenplates to stay with him until he wakes.

Her phone ringing takes the choise from her and by the time she is done, he is gone.

Daisy sighes.

_DJ~PC_

It's exactly two weeks later when they meet face to face.

Phil had been stalking the library, trying to find ways to control his transformations, while Daisy was pointed in his direction after asking about for someone who knew well the city and its legends well.

“Hello. Are you professor Coulson?” she asked.

Phil started, surprised and scared. He would recognise that smell everywhere.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting his glasses, he turned.

“Yes.” he answered quietly. “What can I do for you, miss...?”

Daisy stared at the man before her.

She frowned.

“Wait. I know you.” she said. “You...”

Coulson winced, taking a step away from her, giving her space.

“Oh my God, it is really you.” she said, her hand flying to her mouth.

“I am so very sorry.” he said, quietly. “I swear I am trying to find a way to stop inconveniencing you.”

Daisy grabbed his arm and dragged him further back, in a dark corner.

“Are you okay?” she asked once she was sure no one would listen.

“I...yeah. For the most part.” he admitted, taken aback by her worry.

“How did it start?”

“I was bitten, I guess, seven months ago. I don't remember exctly the how or when. I realised when I woke up in your backyard.” he said, rubbing te back of his head, sheepishly. “I am still sorry about that.”

“Never mind that. How does this werewolf thing works?”

“According to legends, I should be part of a pack, but there aren't any werewolves here – none that I know of, or that want to contact me, at any rate.”

“And from where did the legends come?”

Professor Coulson shrugged.

“These are old legends. Many thought of them as nothing more than bedtime stories to scare the children.”

“So...someone met a werewolf once and they told them about packs and stuff, or did they hunt them?”

Coulson stares at her for a moment, taken by surprise by the worry he can detect in her voice, like she is worried someone would hunt him.

“Well, there is a good chance in Medieval times there was some hunting involved.” he said.

She nodded.

“Any idea why my backyard is so appealing to your werewolf self?”

Coulson shrugged at that.

“I was looking for ways to stop myself from breaking into your backyard, control the transformation.” he explained. “But, nothing so far.”

“I'll help.” she said.

“I...I can't ask you to do that, miss.”

“That's ok. But, you didn't ask.” she grinned.

“Are you sure?” he frowned. “It's already enough of an invasion of your privacy, me passing out on your lawn. I can't...”

“Proffesor. I am not bothered by you passing out on my lawn. I am bothered by the possibility you catching a cold or getting into trouble. If I can help you, I will.” she said, seriously.

Phil drew in a breath – and nearly choked as her smell filled his nostrils.

“Ok.” he said, in a slightly high-pitched voice. He coughed. “Ok.” he repeated.

“Question; why do you end up naked on my lawn?” she asked after a moment of silence.

He blushed.

“Also one of the things I try to understand and control.” he replied, embarrassed. “I am so sorry about...well, everything.”

“The blanket will be by the backdoor. You are welcome to join me for breakfast.”

“I...” he looked at her shocked. “You shouldn't invite strangers in your home, especially if they are werewolves.” he whispered.

Daisy shrugged.

“Too late. I just did.”

_DJ~PC_

Two weeks later – and after hours of reading up on werewolves late into the night – there is a knock on her door.

She sleepily goes to open it.

Professor Coulson is sheepishly standing on her backyard, wrapped in his blanket.

“Did I wake you? I am so sorry.” he cringed at himself. “I...”

“'Morning.” she yawned, stepping aside to let him in.

“Uh.” he came inside, watching her as she closed the door and moved to the kitchen.

“We should probably keep a change of clothes for you here. This is the seventh time. It can't be easy sneaking butt naked around town.”

“Yeah...” he nodded, taking his mug. “I am...”

“I know, sorry. You said that a hundred times in the two weeks I've known you.”

“Daisy...this is a really weird situation and you really shouldn't be so chil with me showing up naked on your lawn once a month.” he sighed.

“At least you are a decent guy.” she shrugged, placing a plate with toasts on the table between them.

“And you should be more concerned for your safety than mine.” he sighed. “But I am glad I had the chance to meet you. Uncomfortable as first meetings go.”

“There. See?” she grinned. “Focus on the good things that happened.”

“I still don't understand why I come here, though. I should be passing out at my house.”

“Actually, I may have an idea about that.”

“You do?” he looked interested.

“Wolf's Bane. It grows almost everywhere.”

“Except here.” he completes realizing. “Oh.”

“Everywhere it repels you, even your own home.” she said.

“Well, at least I know why I don't go back home. How do I get _out_ , though?” he wondered.

Daisy shrugged.

“That is anyone's guess.” she replied.

_DJ~PC_

She visited him at his home two days later.

“Daisy, hey. I...Come in.” he stumbled over his words, surprised to see her here.

“Hey, Phil.” she grinned. “I thought maybe you'd want help with the Wolf's Bane.”

“Oh. Sure.”

He realised, since they knew what made him pass out on her lawn, she'd want to make sure he didn't pass out there. (Which, yes, it was good, he had enough of being a nuisance to someone else, especially to Daisy, who had been so accomodating.) Yet, he felt a little disappointed. He wouldn't have an excuse to see her anymore.

“I'm still taking a change of clothes.” she spoke up, pulling him out of his head. “I am not expecting you to stop waking up on my lawn soon. Habits died hard, right?” she grinned.

“Uh, yeah.” he blinked.

They spent the evenig potting the wolf's bane in the pots Daisy had brought with her van.

“I'm going to replant them out of town.” she told him.

“Can I...Would you like some company?” he asked, shyly.

“I'd like that.” she smiled at him. “Tomorrow?” she asked, as she went to the door.

“Ok.” he nodded, following her.

True to her word, the next evening she comes to pick him up.

“Where to?” he asked, getting in her van.

“I like going to the woods sometimes. There is a spot I sort of claimed.” she shrugged. “It's not far.” she said quickly, as if to ease his worries.

“I'm not worried about how far it is.” he shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. “I just … like knowing things about you.” he said shyly.

“Yeah? Well, there's not much to know, really.” she said, smiling lightly. “I'm from Milwuakee, actually.”

“And what are you doing here?”

“I needed a change.” she replied softly. “I didn't have anyone left back home.”

“I'm sorry. Must be hard.”

Daisy shrugged.

“It was just me and my dad, for quite a while. I don't remember my mom much. And when he died, I just needed to leave.”

“I lost my father when I was nine and my mother in my mid-twenties. It's not easy.”

“Didn't you think to move out, start anew?”

“I couldn't. My grandparents were still alive. Still needed me as much as I did.” he said quietly, looking outside.

“Must be nice, grandparents.” she said wistfully.

“You didn't get to meet yours?”

“Nope. Just a couple of photos. They had passed before I came along. Dad always believed that he broke their hearts when he joined Doctors with No Borders and went to China. And I never found out about my mom's parents.”

“You lost her young?”

“Mmm.”

“So you came here for a new start.” he said. “One would think you'd choose somewhere like L.A. or New York.”

“Do I look like that kind of girl?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, teasing him.

“I am trying to find out. You're sertainly different than most girls I've known.” he smirked.

She smirked back and turned to look at the road.

A few moments later, she parked. They got off the van and followed a path in the woods. At the clearing she had claimed, they chose a spot to plant the flowers.

Phil took a deep breath.

“The smells are so rich.” he commented.

“Oh, right. Hightened senses.” Daisy understood. “How...?”

“It's like after the rain, only dryer? It's deep and heavy and full. Filling.” he answered. “It was hard teaching at first. High school is full of smells. Perfumes, the canteen, the ecquipment. My house wasn't much of help either, but the garden helped a lot.” he explained.

“It's a different reality to the one you knew, huh?”

“And at the same time, not. It's the same. Only sharper. The colors are more vibrant, the smells stronger. Even touching is hightened.” he shook his head.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And this,” he opened his arms to show around them, “this is pretty intense, you know? To work with the soil, it's so much more than it used to be.”

Daisy grinned up at him. She slowly leaned closer to him and Phil held his breath. He didn't move, let her close the gap between their lips.

“Are you sure?” he asked, in the kiss.

“Yeah, pretty sure.”

“Because we've only known each other for a month and a half.”

“And I liked you from the start.”

“What if I did all this to make you to like me?”

“The thought crossed my mind. But you are blushing.” she shrugged, kissing him again. “And your fitst thought was to appologise for passing out on my lawn. And make sure I don't invite strangers to my house. Including yourself.”

“I could be acting.”

“I looked you up, Phil Coulson, before I came to ask you about werewolves. Your students love you, I hear.”

Coulson shook his head, smiling.

“Phil, kiss me.” she told him. He was only happy to comply.

It was like everything else; too much sensory perception. But it was also numbing everything else around him. It was just her. And him. Them. The world was suddenly normal, no werewolf hightened senses.

At some point he had raised his hand to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek softly.

Daisy sighed.

They pulled back and smiled, suddenly the forest coming alive again, barelling at his senses.

“Oh.” he breathed out.

He pressed soft kisses all over her face, holding her close. Daisy gave him a small smile.

“You made it so easy to love you, Phil.” she murmured.

“I'm not really that interesting, Daisy.” he said. “Werewolf-ism aside.” he amended at the look she gave him.

“There is something about you, Phil Coulson. Something in your eyes. And your heart.”

“I am also a little old to be attractive to someone wonderful like you. I've seen you help out at the community center and a couple of my students talk about you with the highest of praises.”

“Really?” she looked up a little surprised by that. “They told me to ask you about the legends of our town.”

“Maybe I should give them better greades?” he smiled.

“Don't go playing favorites just because they are the reason we got together.” she kissed him. “It wouldn't be fair.”

“I'm so glad I met you.” he sighed.

Daisy smiled and kissed him.

They return back to town, Daisy leaves him at his door, kisses him goonight and returns home.

They go steady for a good six months, dates, Daisy picking him up from school and kissing him in front of his students, nearly everyday, to their cheers and whistles and Phil's embarrassed, flushed face.

He moves in almost a year after they met.

He transforms every full moon, only he does go prawling the streets at night, nor does he end up naked on their lawn. Not always, anyway. She _did_ find him a couple of times sprawled out at their backyard.

“Old habbits die hard, huh?” she teased him, standing over him.

“Shut up.” he mumbled. “Where's my blanket? I want to hide.” he turned, hiding his flushed face on the ground.

Daisy chuckled, sitting down beside him. She turned him over and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him, holding on to her tightly.

“I love you.” he sighed in their kiss.

“I know. Love you, too.” she grinned. “Furrball.”

Phil groaned beneath her.

“You're enjoying this way too much, miss Johnson.” he said, tightening his hold on her,

“I do believe you are enjoying this just as much, mister Coulson.” she smirked.

“Professor.” he corrected.

“Not right now.” Daisy hummed as she leaned down and kissed him.

 


End file.
